A Promise That Wasn't Known
by Geist1321
Summary: Story #2 Can be a stand alone. Wally is not the type of person to make empty promises. So when he makes one, he will do anything to keep it.


Greetings everyone. This is my second story. Can be a standalone but all my stories are being planned out like episodes. Do not own disclaimer here. I have a list of my stories for those who want to read the ones before.

Episode 1: A Time to Trust

Episode 2: A Promise That Wasn't Known.

A Promise That Wasn't Known.

Feb 20 – 4:30pm – Mount Justice

All is quiet in the cave and has been that way for the last 2 weeks. Rob and Wally are in the TV room watching a movie with a giant bowl of popcorn between them. Conner is in the kitchen with M'gann watching her cook. Zee is in her room reading one of her spell books. Kaldur and Raquel left the cave at the same time, Raquel holding a towel around her neck. Yep, all was quiet . . . . and boring but with the announcement of Batman via the Zeta-Beam two members of the Team grew smiles.

"Batman – 02" The Zeta-Beam computer called out through Mount Justice.

Upon hearing the announcement the two couch potato teens turned to look at each other saying the same thing to each other at the same time. "BATMAN! MISSION!" Rob jumping over the couch cutting Wally off from zooming out of the room both teens left before the bowl of popcorn could hit the floor.

Both of them come to a quick stop at the Zeta chamber looking at Batman typing away at the computer. Rob and Wally gave themselves a confusing look before returning that same look to Batman.

"Access Granted Huntress A-13. Artemis B-07" Computer announced.

"Huntress?" Rob and Wally repeated out loud. As the light of the beam faded Artemis walked out of the Zeta platform Paula with her. The two teens behind Batman split up, Rob heading to Batman and Wally heading to Artemis and Paula.

"Hey Ms. C. Looking good. So, what brings you here to our little mountain by the beach?" Wally says while walking over with his arms wide open.

"Batman?" Rob questions. "Did I miss a memo?"

Batman looks down at Robin. "Call the Team. Meeting in the War Room in 5."

Robin nods and double taps his ear com. "Robin to all members. Meeting in War Room in 5. Batman's orders."

As soon as Rob makes the announcement Artemis, Paula and Wally walk by the 'Boy Wonder'. "I swear Wally if you are flirting with my mom, I WILL kill you." Artemis says to the redhead as he is now pushing Paula with Artemis walking beside them.

"Don't worry Beautiful, look at it from my point of view. If I get on your mom's good side, she may be the one keeping you from killing me." Wally answers with a smile.

Artemis sighed. "Tell me again why I agreed to go out with you?" she asked.

"Because I can make you do something that you never knew you liked." Artemis and Paula look over at Wally with the look of question over them. "Make you smile." Artemis starts to blush as she looks down with the smile Wally was just referring to. Paula shares that similar smile as she watches Artemis cheeks slowly turn red as they make their way to the War Room.

With Kaldur and Raquel being the last two to walk into the War Room, still damp from their ocean swim, the Team waits as Batman brings up his hand to get everyone's attention then motions over to Paula who is beside the Dark Knight. "Team, allow me to introduce you to your new den mother, communications and training instructor, Paula Crock, AKA Huntress."

Wally, who is standing right beside Artemis, grabs her wrist and lifts her hand to wave at her mom. 'Hi Mom'. Wally mouthed then stopped when he saw the look on Paula, Batman, then Artemis face then lets her wrist go. With her hand now free from Wally she elbows him in the ribs. Wally lets out a grunt from the hit but shrugs it off.

Batman continues. "Because of the attack on Artemis and her family, 2 weeks ago, I have made Huntress the offer to work here instead of having to use active members of the League to watch you. Before you get too excited, Red Tornado and Black Canary are still your primary watchers, Huntress is here to assist. She is skilled with multiple types of weapons and tactical response training so I suggest you listen well during your classes with her. I have also guaranteed that this Team will offer assistance and protection to her at any time. Huntress was once a member of the League of Shadows, if they should appear, I expect this Team to meet them head on, understood." The Team nods. "Now come and introduce yourselves, dismissed. Robin, May I have a word." Rob nodded and walked away from the crowd with Batman.

As the Team gather around Paula, Batman hands Robin a document folder instructing him to give it to Huntress in private and to give it back to him later. Rob agrees and slides the folder behind him tucking it away. After a tour of the compound followed by dinner, everyone breaks off to do their own thing.

Paula decides to head to her private bed room. She opens the door and is amazed at the room's layout. The one room by itself is bigger than her apartment living room and kitchen combined, plus a private bath and walk in closet. Her thoughts are short lived when she hears a knock at her opened door. Paula turns to see young Rob standing at the door.

"Hello Rob. Is something wrong?"

"No Ma'am. Not at all. I have something for you that Batman gave me. He wanted me to do it in private and he said I could come by later to get it from you tomorrow after you look over it." Rob Pulls out the folder and places it in her hands,

"What is it?" Paula asked.

" I have no idea so I will leave it with you and I will see you tomorrow. Night Ms. C." Rob turns and walks out shutting the door behind him. As he leaves, Paula opens the folder and begins to read the contents.

From down the hall Artemis and Wally walk out of the kitchen to see Robin leaving her mom's room.

"Why is Robin leaving my mother's room?" Artemis questioned.

"I have no clue." Wally answered. "Light bulb. I'll ask Rob and you can interrogate your mom." He smiles.

Artemis elbows him in the ribs. I'm not going to interrogate my mom. She would skin me alive. How about I ask her."

"Sure, that will work. But where's the fun in that?"

"Just Go, Wally." Artemis pushes him away.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going." Wally says as he speeds down the hall after Rob.

Artemis walks up to her mother's door and lightly knocks. When her mom reply's come in, she does so and shuts the door behind her.

"Mom, is everything ok? I saw Rob leave so I thought I would check."

"Rob dropped off a folder from Batman. It's nothing but paperwork."

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure. Here look for yourself." Paula splits the small stack of papers. I have bank forms that are already filled out and a stop/hold of disability form. Both just need signatures."

"I have Gotham Academy enrollment forms and billing statements. MY God! Does Gotham Academy really cost this much . . . . Per semester!"

Paula stops fingering through her half when she spots an employment form with a post it note that says 'Payment will start as soon as you sign'. Paula pulls the note off the page and gasps. "Artemis. . ." is all Paula can say.

"What is it?" She says as she takes the page from her mom. "Holy Hell is THIS for real. Mom, this is triple your monthly disability check. Artemis looks up to see her mom on the border of freaking out. Artemis kneels down and grabs her mom's hands. "Mom, it's ok. I'm sure Batman can explain everything." As she tries to calm her mom, Wally knocks at the door opening it slowly. Artemis turns to look. "Wally, go get some water, quickly." Quicker then Artemis could say it, he was gone. Turning her attention back to her mom, "Mom, are you ok? Say something."

After a few moments Wally returns with the water. Paula took a drink and then spoke up. "I'm ok. I'm ok, I think."

"What happened?" Wally asked in concern.

"Pick up a sheet of paper and look for yourself. It's what Robin gave my mom from Batman." Artemis answers him.

"What is all this." Wally starts looking at the pages as he picks them up.

"A brand new life for me and my mother. All of it legal documents giving us insurance, money, anything you could possibly need for us to start over. It's like being slapped in the face with a stack of cash from Bruce Wayne."

Wally now biting his tongue trying not to laugh at the Wayne comment, him being the only one who knows the identity of both Rob and Batman. As soon as the laughing urge is over he picks up the last piece of paper from the floor and looks at it. "Nope, these are all real." Wally hands her a page. "This one I have seen before. I have one of these as a matter of fact."

Artemis takes the page and reads it. "Scholarship Endorsement, I don't get it."

"Think of the League as the military. You serve as a hero for a few years and they help you pay for college. I was told that you can go to any college that you wanted to as long as you can get in with the GPA standards, oh and get accepted."

Artemis sits down in front of her mother on her bed. "College? I can go to college? I never thought about it because I knew we could never afford it. Hell I only went to high school because I had too and now. . ." Artemis looks down at her hands to see her mother's own hands on top of hers then is pulled her into a hug.

"I promised you didn't I Artemis. That you would have a better life then me and now it's coming true." Paula quietly cries into Artemis shoulder. Artemis returns her hug. "I love you, Artemis." "I love you too, mom."

Wally standing beside the two of them says nothing but kneels down beside them and joins their embrace. "It's official now. Both of you are now one of us. And no one can take that away." Wally leans back keeping his hands on each of their shoulders as Artemis and Paula turn to look at him. "Welcome to our family. I hope your stay with us is a pleasant one." Both Paula and Artemis give a giggle at Wally's hotel speech. "Would you like me to stay and help you fill these out?" Both respond with a simple nod to Wally.

Feb 23 – 8:22pm – Mount Justice (Training Simulation)

"Alpha Team, split up. KF complete the objective. Artemis, cover fire." Huntress orders over coms.

"Roger." The two split up with Artemis firing a volley of arrows and KF zipping down the opposite side of the building until he is stopped by gunfire. Artemis is now working her way down with arrow shots and hand to hand trying to get flanking position on their target. KF looks across to Artemis and spots a gun man above her on the cat walk.

"ARTEMIS, ABOVE YOU!" At KF's yell, she looks up and takes aim and fires. Then he sees a second gunman throwing a grenade at Artemis. Reacting, KF puts a foot on the wall behind him and launches himself in a straight line to Artemis grabbing her and breaking out the first floor window taking her with him.

"Mission Fail!" A computer voice announces. Both Artemis and KF open their eyes and sit up from their reclining chairs.

"KF?" Paula speaks up stopping her wheelchair between the two of them. "When I told you two to split, what was the order that I gave you?"

"Go for the target." Wally answers with a sigh.

"So, what happened?" Paula questioned again.

"I saw a gunman throw a grenade at Artemis." KF answered.

"So Artemis became a higher priority than capturing the target that recently placed a bomb somewhere in the city that you are trying to find?" Paula questioned again still in a monotone voice.

"Look, I made a decision. If it was the wrong thing to do then tell me." KF spoke up then was cut off.

"I would have been fine, Wally. It was a Flash/Bang. I saw it when it landed." Artemis told him.

"I didn't know, Ok. I just reacted." Wally spoke with irritation in his voice. "I was . . . . I was just trying to protect Artemis." He leans forward to put his head in his hands.

Paula broke the silence. "Wally I understand your concern but there are going to be times where you have to trust your teammates to do their part so you can do yours."

"I do trust her. It's the bad guys I have issues with. Look, I'm sorry. I let me feelings take over my actions and I know it." Wally still frustrated.

"Wally, you cannot protect me 24 – 7. You have to give me some space and let me do my job. I'm not a helpless little girl." Artemis says harshly.

"You don't think I know that!" Wally blurts out. "You know what, space sounds like a good idea. I'm gone." Wally gets up and walks out of the War Room passing the other members of the team.

Before Robin could speak to Wally, Paula tells the team to let him go. Artemis then stands up, takes off her gauntlets and throws them in the chair.

"What the hell is his problem?" She questions

"Artemis, you of all people should know about inter demons. Wally is now facing his." Paula tells her. "This is an unexpected lesson for you all. Some of you know this fight too well." Looking over at Artemis then back at the team. "For some of you it's a solo fight, for others it takes someone special to help you fight. Wally is now trying to figure out what he will need to do to win. Now, next team Robin and Zee, you're up."

Later that night Paula gets a knock on her door. "Come in." She replies assuming that it's Artemis saying goodnight. But to her surprise it Wally still in uniform with his mask and goggles in his left hand.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. C. Is this a bad time?"

"No please, come in. Sit down and let's talk."

"Thanks." Wally shuts the door and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "It's about how I acted today. I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"Flying off the handle and leaving class like that. And I know the choice I made to save Artemis was wrong but. . ." Wally lets out a sigh. "I'm starting to ramble now. Sorry."

"Wally I never said that you saving Artemis was the wrong choice." Wally gives Paula a look of question. "I do know what you are going through and the reason why I questioned you about it was because I wanted you to figure out why you made that choice."

"I don't get it." Wally questioned.

"Tell you what. I'll let you in on a little secret and maybe it will help you as well." Wally nods. "As a new den mother and a parent, I have certain fears that I have to deal with. The den mother fear is when I send you out, will all of you come back safely. The parent fear is that I'm letting my own daughter go out and fight a battle I cannot do myself, praying that she doesn't get hurt. But I do have a way to fight those fears, Wally." Paula points to Wally. "It's you."

Wally looks up at Paula again. "Me? What's so special about me?"

"I know how much you care for Artemis and for my own selfish reason is why I keep you two together, just like you showed me today, you will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. But there is a down side to that. The choice I made puts you in even more danger. So if something happened to you Artemis' own demons will come back to haunt her."

Wally giggles sarcastically. "Looks like there's no right choice for either one of us. We both have the same problem."

"True, but because of you being there, I don't have to worry too much about what happens to Artemis. She will never have to face it alone, not like I did."

Wally shows a smile to Paula to show he now understands. "Thanks. Ms. C. and just to be fair I'll tell you my little secret. Four months ago, after the VR mission was over and all of us was woke up. I made a promise to myself that I would make sure that Artemis would come home safely." Wally stood up gripping his mask. "Now I make that promise to you. No matter what, I will make sure Artemis will come home safely."

Paula smiles at Wally. "Thank you." As Wally walks over to the door Paula stops him. "What about you Wally? Will you promise me that you will always return with her?"

"With my shield or on my shield. I will never leave her side. That, I can promise. Wally gives a half smile and walks out the room closing the door behind him.

Feb 24 – 10:45pm – Mount Justice

New mission assignment with Paula aka Huntress as the teams Intel Officer.

Paula speaks to the Team. "Intergang is getting ready to move a shipment of weapons for an unknown buyer. The deal will happen tonight. Your orders are to destroy the shipment of weapons before it leaves. Secondary objective is to ID and capture the buyer along with Intergang leader 'Ugly' if possible. You leave for Massachusetts as soon as you are ready. Gear Up, Team. KF can I see you real quick." KF runs over to Paula. "Have you talked to Artemis yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then you may want to do so. Both of you need to be focus on this. If anything just give her a smile just to let her know you are still there for her. K."

"Yes Ma'am." Wally says as he zips away.

Feb 24 - 11:40pm – Allied Chemical Plant, Massachusetts

During the flight Huntress gives the team as much information that she can find. The building is old and abandoned so she gives satellite photos of the area and recommends a landing zone. After the in-flight update Artemis looks over to see KF watching her. As she gives him 'the look' KF whispers the words 'I'm sorry' then smiles at her. Artemis rolls her eyes away from him, sighs, and then gives herself a small smile just before looking back at him. While the Bio-ship is in camouflage mode lands on the outskirts of the tree line not too far from the warehouse side on the building. The Team breaks up into different squads and heads out. Each squad takes a different section on the building. There are no guards in sight and most of the large building is completely empty except for what Artemis and KF find in their section.

"Artemis to Team, we found no weapons just storage barrels. What about you?"

M'gann and SB – "Nothing"

Rocket and Kaldur – "Same"

Robin and Zee – "Noth . . .Wait we found something." Robin moves a small shipping crate. BOMB! Everyone Out!"

Before Artemis and KF could react, a small explosion goes off in their area pushing the two heroes deeper inside the building. Both now separated from each other they sit up off the floor to look at what has happen. KF spots Artemis on her hands and knees trying to get up. KF then see two drums that are burning rolling to a stop ten feet from Artemis. "NO!" KF screams before taking off to grab her. He places himself between her and the drums and tries to run towards the hallway out of the storage area but the drums explode before he could move them five feet away. The explosive force throws both of them 30 foot of so down the hall. As Artemis starts to regain herself she looks up to the sound of the Team calling and running towards them. The first thing she sees is not the Team but KF, just out of reach of her. She sees pieces of his costume burned and missing with blood dripping down the exposed skin of his back. With all the strength she has left she tries to reach him with tears running down her cheeks. The Team reaches him before she can but keeps trying before giving in to her own pain and blacks out.

On the opposite side of the clearing just outside the tree line, two figures stand beside each other. One holding a detonator the other holding binoculars. A male voice comes from the figure holding the Binoc's. "Looks like you set off the bombs too soon, Whisper. But I do believe they got the message."

A female voice comes from the person who is holding the small trigger. "Sorry boss. Next time I'll do a 10 minute count." She said with a smile.

FEB 25 – 1:00am – Mount Justice

The Team made it back to the Mountain. The only two that where hurt was Artemis and KF. Wally is stable and Artemis has been moved to her room. Flash is talking to Batman about what to tell Wally's parents. The rest of the team is ordered to get some sleep. Artemis jump starts herself awake, grabs her head in pain then tries to remember what happened. After a few minutes she slowly remembers everything up to the second explosion then seeing KF in front of her not moving. "Wally!" she crawls out of bed and falls to her knees because of how week her body is. She forces herself to get up and run to medical. She turns the corner to see Batman and Flash just outside the door to medical but she continues to run. Just before she makes it to the door she is stopped by Flash holding her in his arms.

"Let me go! Let me GO NOW! WALLY!" Artemis screams for Wally to hear her.

"It's Ok, Artemis. He's fine." Flash tries to calm her down but not letting her go.

"Then let me see him!." She orders.

"No one can see him right now. OK. I know how you feel." Artemis slowly stops fighting to start crying on Flash's shoulder. "We can see him tomorrow. They won't let us in because of the surgery they did."

"Surgery, why?" She ask

"Small pieces of metal were logged in his back from the explosion. They had to be removed. He will be fine in a few weeks. Batman answered.

"But he's a fast healer so the time will be sooner right?" Artemis looks at Batman.

"The few weeks is with his fast healing in mind. Anyone else it would take months." Batman looks over to Flash. "You have my permission to bring his parents here."

"Thanks Batman." Flash nods to him then turns back to Artemis. "Have you meet Wally's parents yet?"

"No I haven't." She tells him.

"Well you will tomorrow." Flash walks Artemis back to her room. "In the mean time go and get some sleep and I promise you that you will get a kick out of Wally's mom. She kinda reminds me of you a little, minus the superhero costume."

Feb 25 – 10:00am – Mount Justice

Mary and Rusty West visit the Mountain to check on Wally. Artemis is in her room talking to her mom. Mary West also decides to visit Artemis to let them know that they can see Wally. Mary gets to Artemis' room to find the door open and peeks inside. Artemis is sitting on her bed with her mom across from her talking to Artemis.

"But why would he do that. One minute he yelling at me about giving me space and the next he's shielding me from an explosion. It's like he's bipolar idiot or something."

Paula tries to say something to Artemis but nothing comes to mind.

"That would be Wally alright." Wally's mom cuts in at the door. "Sorry the door was open so I couldn't help but to hear." The red headed woman stands at the door with a jacket wrapped over her arms. "May I come in?"

"Please do." Paula Spoke up. Artemis has a blank look on her face as she looks at Wally's mom. "I see where Wally gets his looks from."

"That would be me." Mary says as she walks in. "But his clumsiness he gets from his father." She says with a smile. "Hi, I'm Mary West. Mind if I sit down?"

Artemis snaps herself out of her gaze. "Oh ,Yes, please do." Artemis slides down to the other end of the bed.

"You have to be Artemis." Mary shakes Artemis hand then Paula's. "And you must be Paula, correct."

"Yes. I'm Artemis mother. I take it Wally told you."

"That he did. My son can't keep a secret from me. It's like he has to tell me everything that happens. Well, to be honest, I make him. So who wants to tell me what my idiot son did this time."

Paula spoke up first. "Ms. West, I don't mean to be rude but Wally almost got himself killed yet you are taking this kinda. . . . ."

"Care free.?" Mary spoke up. "Well when Berry told me what happened I did freak out. But when I learned that he was fine I calmed down, a lot. If you two only knew how many times he's almost killed himself in an explosion, one might have the same outlook I have. Plus I can't remember how many times we had to rebuild the garage because of that boy."

Paula covers her mouth to hide a smile when Artemis spoke up with a smile. "Flash told me last night that I would get a kick out of you."

"Berry is just like Wally. They both have a tendency of talking too much. Well, I just came by to let you know that even though Wally is still asleep, we can go see him. Want to come? I'll introduce toy to my husband, Rudy." Mary stands up and heads for the door with Artemis and Paula following.

Turning the corner to medical. Rudy is the first to see them. "Hey Bat's." Rudy says to get Batman's attention. "Ever seen a hotter red head in your life?"

Batman takes note of the ladies walking down the hall to them. "Good Morning, Ladies."

"Rudy." Mary spoke up. "You need to behave. It is too early to start acting that way." Mary moves beside Rudy. Paula and Artemis Crock, meet Rudy West.

"Wow, Artemis and Paula." Rudy spoke up. "Wally really knows how to find all the cute ones, doesn't he." Mary elbows him in the ribs follow by a 'ouch'. "Sorry Sweety."

"No worries, Dear." Mary stresses the last word.

::Caugh:: Comes from Batman. "You may go in and see him. I told the Team they would be allowed in after lunch." As the Parents and Paula go in, Artemis stands fast looking into the room. "Artemis, why are you standing out here with me?" Batman questioned.

"I'm a team member so I have to wait." She says looking at Batman.

Batman says nothing but uses the motion of his head to allow Artemis into the room. She says 'Thank You' and rushes in to find Wally awake and laughing.

"Hey Beautiful. I was wondering if Bat's was going to let you in." Wally smiled. "I told him that if he didn't, I would choke him out with my IV."

"Oh, you did not." Artemis answers him.

Wally's look turns from all smiles to serious then hold out his hand to Artemis which she takes. "How are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You took all the damage." She tells him.

From the foot of the bed Mary snaps her fingers at Rudy then holds out her hand. Rudy proceeds to place a $10 dollar bill in her hand as she smiles.

"What was that for?" Wally asked.

"Your dad bet me 10 that you would ask about food first but I told him you would ask about Artemis first. So I won." The entire room starts to laugh except for Wally and Artemis.

"Gee, thanks mom. I'm glide you know me so well. Since I'm the victim do I get a share of that."

"Nope. All mine." Mary says placing her winnings in her pocket.

"Well at least I kept my promise." Wally added.

"What promise?" Artemis asked.

Wally gives Artemis a loving smile. "I'll tell you later. I promise."

::: End of Mission :::


End file.
